


Maybe Singing At 3am Isn't A Good Idea?

by inky_button



Series: i like to think im edgy then i make fluff about ageplay [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Septiplier - Freeform, Tythan, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: the second story from this thingTyler and Mark help little Ethan out and he gets a new little Friend





	Maybe Singing At 3am Isn't A Good Idea?

Ethan slowly opened his eyes as Tyler has a hand running through his hair and he was in Tyler's lap, Ethan saw that it was about afternoon

"morning buddy." Tyler smiled at him

"it's the afternoon, and why can't I remember last night?"

"because you drink alcohol like juice."

"what happened last night?"

"well you showed us your room,"

"us?"

"me and mark."

Ethan didn't know what to say because not only did his boyfriends know about this weird side of him but so did his best friend! "do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you!"

"what about mark?"

"how about we go ask him?" Ethan nodded and Tyler picked him up and carried him on his hip as he knocked on mark's door lightly because he didn't know if he was up yet

mark's door swung open quickly "hi Tyler, hey there buddy." he almost cooed at Ethan talking to him as if he was a kid

"Eth here has a question for you mark." 

"well ask away,"

"d-do you hate me?"

"why would I hate you?!"

"because I'm weird and you know about my weird side now-"

"it makes you happy so it doesn't matter! plus I did some research and it's not that weird, now give me a hug you goof!"

Ethan unclinging himself from Tyler and rapped his arms around mark, he squeaked as mark picked him up and they started walking to the front room as Tyler went to the kitchen to make breakfast (pancakes) because maybe he could get Ethan to eat something!

Mark and Ethan watched TV for a big until Tyler called telling them the pancakes are done, Tyler sat next to Ethan and Mark sat on the other side of the table

Ethan chattered on about whatever was going on in his head, Tyler had half finished his pancakes before me noticed Ethan hadn't touched his yet so he started cutting it up and eating him and Ethan just let him because well he was hungry and it made him feel cared about by Tyler 

the day was a pretty lazy day and not much happened they just watched horror movies with each other, Ethan was tucked under Tyler's arm shaking because his little side didn't like horror it was too scary 

"Eth, you ok?" tyler asked

"yeah," he said in a much more quiet voice than normal

"you sure because we can change the film?" mark added 

"I'm sure." 

at the end of the film it was getting darker so they began to pack up to go to bed and Ethan was shaking and didn't want to be alone because without Tyler or mark around the monsters could eat him!

Tyler picked him up and they went to his room and got into bed cuddling each other

 

Ethan opened his eyes but it was just dark but he could see eyes on him "hello?" he called out he didn't get a reply apart from laughing- marks laughing "Mark?"

"you're so pathetic! just look at you!" he laughed at Ethan 

Ethan looked at himself and he was wearing a onesie and a thick diaper under it

then he saw Tyler, he was also laughing "aww look at the wittle baby!" he said and put a pacifier in Ethan's mouth 

he could see so many people looking at him and talking about him, he started crying because well what else could he do!

a monster made of shadow got closer and swallowed him into itself Ethan cried harder 

"aww look the baby pissed himself!" Tyler laughed along with mark and the other people 

"Daddy! mar'!" he called out hoping they would come save him 

 

he was being shaken awake by Tyler 

"daddy!" he yelled and grabbed onto Tyler 

Tyler held him until he was calm "can you get up so I can clean the bed, Eth?"

Ethan gave him a confused look

"uhh-well you kinda pissed yourself," 

Ethan started sobbing "I-I-... I'm so sorry daddy!" Tyler rubbed his back until he was calm again

when he calmed down Tyler picked him up and took him to his room 

"what do you wanna wear bud?"

"anything," he was quiet 

Tyler picked up the clothes already on the bed

 

they came out of Ethan's room with Ethan diapered and in a dinosaur onesie, Tyler knocked on marks door

"come in!" 

Tyler came in with Ethan holding his hand "could you look after Ethan while I clean the bed?"

"sure, but what happened?"

"I'll explain later." and he left the room and Ethan sat on the floor wanting for him to come back 

 

" mar' why you up so late?" Ethan asked quietly

"oh, I was talking to jackaboy, wanna say hi?"

"yeah!"

Mark unmuted the call and Ethan came and stood by mark

"hey jack!" mark said

"hi marky! and hey Ethan!" he waved and Ethan waved back

"hi'a jack!" Ethan said quietly

the cam could see marks face but not Ethan's but jack could see his onesie 

"cool onesie Eth, but it make you look like you're wearing a diaper dude," jack laughed but Ethan looked confused

"I am?" 

Mark just looked worried about how this was gonna go

"wait! so you're an age player too?!" jack asked excitedly 

"wait "too" you do this as well?" mark asked

"um... surprised ?" jack blushed

"mar' can jack have a play date?"

"Yeah mark! can I ?! please please please!"

"sure," mark chuckled as Ethan and Jack went on about somethings they like in little space like paw patrol, stuffies, ect

Tyler walked in and saw Ethan and Jack smiling like goof balls "hey jack,"

"hi Tyler!"

Tyler picked up Ethan and put him on his hip," I think its time for bed little guy,"

"ok, bye bye jack!" 

"I think I'm gonna go bed too, see you soon jackaboy, I love you." mark added

"I love you too, marky! and good night guys!" with that the call ended

They all went to bed 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Ethan woke up and started trying to wake Tyler 

"Tyler! get up!"

"nah," Tyler kept his eyes shut

"you need to get up!"

"why?"

"I haft'a pee!"

"you can wait." he was too tired to get up

"Tyler!" he whined

"fine," Tyler let go of Ethan and he got up but as he got up he let go and the diaper swelled between his legs

"can I go to my room for a min?" Ethan asked quietly 

"why?"

"I need to change..."

"I already told you me and mark are fine with you be a little." he said very matter of factly

"no, I need a change..." Ethan's face was bright red

"aww did my baby boy not make it," he teased but got up and picked up Ethan 

Ethan just blushed as he was changed and brought into the front room 

"stay here until I come back, ok?"

"you know I'm not little right now, right?" Ethan wasn't sure where his head was at

"I know but I don't want to lose you like I almost did before..." Tyler looked sad but only for a few seconds "I love you and I'm glade you're still here," he kissed Ethan on the lips for about a minute before letting go to make breakfast

Ethan wasn't sure what Tyler was cooking but it smelt grate and mark thought so too because he woke up and asked what the grate smell was.

Ethan and Mark were watching rick and morty 

"so jack's coming over in about a week,"

Ethan's eyes widened and he started chatting about how much fun it was gonna be and what they would do, Tyler called them for breakfast and Ethan didn't eat any he just talked about how excited he was Tyler didn't like that he wasn't eating but he couldn't force him

 

it was a pretty full day of filming and gaming and even a baking challenge video so they were all pretty tired and hit the hay as soon as they could 

 

Tyler woke up and panicked because where the fuck was Ethan?!. he got up and looked in the bathroom, his room, the kitchen then he heard him singing along with paw patrol 

"homies, best mate, there are all sorts of ways to say I'm a friends to you!"

"I love your singing but you gave me a fucking heart attack by not telling me where you are, Ethan." Tyler was just thankful it wasn't that night all over again

"I didn't wanna wake you, daddy..." Ethan looked down in shame, Tyler lifted his head and kissed him and held him tight

"just tell me where you are next time, I'm not mad, Eth."

"sorry..."

"it's ok, I love you."

"why are you singing at 3am?" Mark looked tired but not mad more amused than anything

"cause; I woke up but I can't remember why, I got bored so I put on paw patrol and cause I love this song mar'!" he squeaked happily 

Mark just laughed "I'm gonna mark breakfast if we aren't going back to bed!"

Tyler looked at Ethan for a second "how old are you right now?"

Ethan thought for a few second then held up 4 fingers "this many!"

"and are you wet?"

"oh, yeah, I remember why I woke up now!"

Tyler picked up Ethan and got him into a new diaper and some baggy PJ's as Ethan hummed the friendship song and walking into the kitchen siting Ethan next to him 

"thank you mark!"

"no problem, I like cooking."

once again Ethan wasn't eating "Ethan you haven't eaten in two days come on! you don't wanna be all tired when jack comes do you?"

"I'm not hungry."

Tyler got a bit of food on a spoon "here comes the airplane!"

Ethan crossed his arms and shut his mouth tightly, shaking his head no

"please?"

"no!" Ethan was crying now Tyler just didn't get it but maybe he was tired

"I guess someone's tired still." he picked up Ethan and took him to his room and tucked him into the dark blue covers, he kissed his head lightly and made to make his way out of the room after saying "have a nice nap, bud."

"hug?"

Tyler turned around and came back over and hugged him "I love you, Ethan." he kissed his head again 

"I love you daddy."

Tyler made his way back to mark "you know when jack comes over you're gonna have to be a daddy too." he chuckled

"and I'm gonna love every second of it!"

"I like being a daddy and Ethan's sweet as hell I hope him and jack become grate friends."

"yeah, everynight jack's been talking about coming over and see me and having a little friend, we might be new to this but we can learn I guess," he was smiling wide

"so when's jack gonna move over here with us?"

Mark chuckled "I hope soon but for now him visiting is good enough!"

"we're gonna get sick of all the kids shows I swear!" they both laughed

**Author's Note:**

> i had to rewrite this because of a mishap that pissed me off and ive been listening to the paw patrol friendship song all day because being a little is fun ok?


End file.
